The present invention relates to mining methods and machines therefore, and more particularly to mining methods and machines that employ augers to mine coal.
Longwall mining is one of three underground coal methods typically used. Longwall mining generally includes forming two generally parallel coextensive roads and then removing the coal from between the roads by means of a plough shear or rotatable cutting drum. These items move across the coal face extending between the two roads.
A disadvantage of the above discussed method is that there is required to be provided a shearing apparatus or rotatable cutting drum and associated conveying apparatus to mine and transport the coal to conveyors located in one or more of the roads.
A further disadvantage of Longwall mining is that discontinuities in the seam, such as a fault, can terminate production at that location. The cost of road construction and other infrastructure is therefore lost.
A still further disadvantage is collapse of the mine which may cause subsidence in the adjacent above ground surface.
The second method of mining includes forming a tunnel by blasting and then removing the loose material. This method is relatively dangerous and is frequently used.
The third form of mining includes forming a grid of road or tunnels by means continuous miners. This method has the disadvantage of being reasonably expensive in respect of equipment, while a further disadvantage relates to discontinuities, such as faults, since these will frequently cause termination of production at the particular location.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above disadvantages.
There is disclosed herein a mining apparatus including:
a conveyor to extend along a mine road to convey mined material there along from a forward end to a rearward end of the conveyor;
an auger mining machine positioned adjacent the conveyor to mine material by forming tunnels extending generally normal to the conveyor and to deliver the mined material to said conveyor at a position spaced from said forward end towards said rearward end, and wherein;
said conveyor is adapted to receive at said forward end material mined in forming said road.
Preferably, in the above mining apparatus said conveyor includes:
a pan upon which the mined material rests to be conveyed towards said rearward and by a chain assembly; and
said auger mining machine includes:
an auger base proving a cradle to support a plurality of auger string segments;
a motor and drive assembly mounted on said auger base to engage and drive an auger string to form the tunnels, the string being formed from a plurality of said string segments;
a boom assembly to transport said segments and being mounted on the auger base;
said boom assembly including a boom member movable in a direction generally parallel to said conveyor between an extended position and a retracted position to transport said segments between said cradle and said assembly so that the auger strings can be assembled and disassembled.
Preferably, in the above mining apparatus said pan passes beneath said auger mining machine so that mined material provided by the auger mining machine falls to said pan.
Preferably, in the above mining apparatus said auger base includes:
a first base and a second base portion, with said cradle being provided by said second base portion; and
said motor and drive assembly is a first drill head, which first drill head is mounted on said first base portion;
said auger mining machine includes a second motor and drive assembly being a second drill head, which second drill head being mounted on said second base portion; and wherein
said boom assembly transports the segments between said cradle and drill heads so that tunnels may be formed simultaneously or singularly, with the material mined thereby falling to said pan.
There is further disclosed herein a method of mining including the steps of:
forming a road in a coal seam by advancing a first mining machine into the coal seam to mine material therefrom;
delivering the mined material to a forward end of the conveyor which extends along said road;
conveying the material via said conveyor along said road to a rearward end of the conveyor;
advancing an auger mining machine into the seam from said road in a direction generally normal to said road so as to provide further mined material; and
delivering the further mined material to said conveyor to be moved to said rearward end thereby.